


Baked Jagged

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anarka Couffaine - Freeform, Anarka laughs, Dingo King, Explosions, Gen, Jagged Bakes cookies, Lila salt, Lila's lies are exposed, not that kind of baked, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Jagged tries to bake cookies, and ends up exposing Lila to the class.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 890
Collections: Crikey!  A Wild Dingo has Appeared!





	Baked Jagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenheart87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/gifts).



The slamming of a car door and the heartbroken wail of the man emerging from it dragged everyone's attention from the stage where Kitty Section was setting up for their practice. A haggard, soot-stained man whose clothing had originally been white but was now liberally streaked with black and some brown, gloopy substance that those present desperately hoped was chocolate. His eyebrows were gone, and the smell of burned hair clung to him in a way that his once flowing locks no longer did. 

The gasps that came from the group huddled around the stage cut off when they understood the word that the wraith-like man was wailing. "Marinette!" All eyes turned to the girl in question, and several people took an unconscious step back from the young designer. She exchanged a glance with Luka, who was hemmed in upon the stage, and she reached out to the man, quickly ushering him downstairs, to where Anarka was curled on the couch, reading. The woman looked up and immediately burst into peals of laughter. "Jagged, you old Pirate, what on earth have ye gotten yerself into?" 

A sob came from the depths of his chest, but he quickly squelched the theatrics, looking at the two somber-faced women standing in front of him. "I was trying to bake cookies for Penny, to show her how much I appreciate her. Things didn't go quite as rock'n'roll as I planned for them to be." 

Marinette did her best to smother her chuckles, but Anarka had no such compunction, her laugh ringing out once again. "But that doesn't explain why you're on my ship."

"I went to Marinette's house first, but I think I scared the customers, and Sabine said I could find her here." Turning to Marinette, he dropped to his knees dramatically clasping his hands in front of him. "Please, Marinette. Help me bake cookies!" This time she gave in to her laugh and giggled at the rockstar's antics. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she wondered aloud what he could do for her in exchange. 

He immediately offered her tickets to a concert, slyly adding that she could bring a friend along with her. She completely ignored his insinuations and agreed. Anarka offered to throw Jagged into the Seine to clean him off. Politely declining the invitation, Jagged and Marinette made their way back upstairs, pausing at the doorway to look at the rest of Marinette's class, especially the dark-haired girl who was holding court in front of the stage. Marinette held up her hand causing Jagged to stop, and they both listened to what she was saying. 

"You know, I could definitely get you guys tickets to the next Jagged Stone concert. He said he might even sing the song that he wrote for me there." Luka's eyes had traveled to Marinette as soon as she had appeared in the doorway, and they widened slightly at the claims that Lila was making, but she shook her head, with a slight smirk on her face as she tightened her grip on Jagged's wrist. "I'll ask him if I can get the band backstage, but he is extremely busy."

Jagged looked at Marinette, and she tugged him back downstairs. She explained Lila in a furiously whispered conversation, and Jagged just grinned. "That's not very rock and roll of her.” He grinned, looking possessed with all the remnants of his cooking exploits still littering his person. “Can you make sure she's at the next band practice?" 

When Marinette nodded, Jagged slipped off the boat in a surprisingly quiet way, and rehearsal continued as normal. Much later, when pretty much everyone else had left, Luka came and sat next to where Marinette was sketching, dropping into the chair next to her. "So... Jagged Stone showed up, looking like he'd blown himself up, I know he heard that girl lying, but then he left, and I had no idea he could even be so unassuming." 

Marinette smiled. "I have no idea what he's up to, but he wants Lila to be here at the next band practice." 

Saturday rolled around, and Rose invited her whole class to rehearsal when Luka suggested that having more people at their practices helped fill them with a creative spirit, bringing even more passion to their music. Having invited a few of his own friends, Rose thought nothing of it, and the majority of their class was present for a sunny Saturday practice on the deck of the Liberty. 

They'd just finished a song, the last echoes of the notes blending with the piercing whistles of one of Luka's friends, a young man who's lime green mohawk matched the kilt he wore when a car screeched to a halt and Jagged tumbled out, followed at a slightly more sedate pace by Penny, a large envelope and a plate of cookies clutched in her hands.  
Crossing the gangplank, Jagged hailed the unseen Captain, and a grumble came from the atrium, where Anarka was waiting to see the fun that was going down on her boat. He then smiled at everyone and congratulated Kitty Section on their song. 

Reaching out, he proudly offered the cookies to everyone, the only evidence of his cooking disaster the new haircut that he was sporting. Then he smiled at the gathered crowd, winking at Marinette who was standing, as instructed right next to Lila. He made his way to the center of the group of kids, and held up his hands, talking to the group. 

"You guys have an amazing friend. She did me a huge favor last week, and I offered her tickets to my next show, but she said she couldn't be satisfied with that, she wanted to take all of her friends with her, and that the members of Kitty Section would like to go backstage. I am here to offer you those tickets to next Friday night's concert." 

He turned to Kitty section, "And while I can't offer you backstage passes for free, I'd love it if you could play 2 songs as an opening act for me." He turned back to where Lila was standing and slowly walked in her direction, the smile on his face growing with every step. "I'm sure nobody here is wondering who they should thank for this because there is nobody here more rock and roll than she is." Stopping in front of Lila he smiled and held out his hand. "Come out here Marinette and give me a hug."

Stepping around Lila, Marinette threw her arms around the rocker, her smile radiant, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much." 

Someone asked about Lila's involvement, and Jagged looked around, confused, his arm casually draped over Marinette's shoulder. "Lila who?" When she was pointed out, Jagged just shrugged as if she meant less than nothing. "I don't usually associate with kids. I just know Marinette because of all the work that she's done for me. Paid, of course."

He turned to Penny. "Hand them their tickets. I need to talk to Kitty Section about what they're going to play next week."

As the class turned on Lila, confronting her about the lie, she made some excuse about having to meet up with another celebrity, leaving before Penny could hand her a ticket to the concert.

As she was running along the street, she heard her name being called and she turned, looking up towards the unfamiliar voice. Seeing that he had her attention, the boy turned and flipped up the edge of his kilt, and the echo of laughter chased Lila's indignant scream as she turned to run once more.


End file.
